


Blue Valentine

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: Alpha!Nenne→Omega!ArK→Alpha!JJonak





	Blue Valentine

第一个注意到他戒指的人是来串门的文基道。

男孩等着他的死党收拾东西下楼。他坐在那儿，看看手机又看看郑延瓘，看看楼梯又看看郑延瓘。郑延瓘从刷手机的余光里看到男孩摁掉屏幕。  
“是那个吧，”文基道终于开口，犹犹豫豫却不是疑问句，“哥的戒指，是和星现一样的那个吧。”  
“啊，这个吗。可不是对戒，”郑延瓘伸展开自己的手指，带着黑色十字，克罗心，“东奎也有的。”  
男孩盯着他的食指看，让出一个小小的哇。  
郑延瓘看着他的反应好笑，“首尔……没有alpha吗？”  
文基道摇摇头，没来由地有点令人心酸。alpha的悲天悯人，一个声音在郑延瓘脑子里冒出，很熟悉，可他没来得及细想。  
“华盛顿也没有。”文基道说。  
只有两个人的客厅陷入一阵沉默。  
“诶，哥……”  
“星现下楼了，你们聊。”郑延瓘从沙发上站起身，尽管并没有关门声传来。“别晚于一点回家。”

 

有alpha的队伍毕竟还是少，遑论纽约这种有三个alpha选手的。对外，联盟不会公布选手的少数性别，而选手也愿不主动提起；而对内，联盟要求少数性别的选手在比赛场所内必须全程佩戴信息素抑制器。  
郑延瓘抵达纽约基地的第一天，床铺上码得齐齐整整的七八件仿佛真实off-white的队服棒球衫卫衣外套之上摆着一个小纸袋。他从纸袋里拣起一个小盒子，是戒指盒。  
“是联盟要求的抑制器。”金东奎说，插兜看着新队员取出那枚暗藏玄机的金属首饰。“给你选了和我和星现一样的，是克罗心喔。”他从裤兜里抽出手，手指伸展，一样的黑色十字落在手指根部，金属在室内灯下反着沉闷的光。  
郑延瓘试了下那枚戒指，金属滑上皮肤时冰冰凉。他弯了弯指关节，戒指压迫着指肚但不至于沉重，是适合戴着打游戏的轻重和尺寸。  
“东奎哥是怎么知道我的指围的？”  
“喔，找渊俊猜了一下。”金东奎眨眨眼，“合适吗？”  
“刚刚好，”郑延瓘转动指环，将黑色十字的那半圈置于外表。“谢谢哥。”

 

从前郑延瓘是连抑制贴也不用的。他分化时早已结束了校园生活，不曾考虑过信息素对亲近人群的影响；更何况直到开始电竞线下集训生活时，他都依然认为身边并不存在除他之外的少数性别者。  
直到某天晚上他被敲门声惊醒。

有那么三秒钟的时间，郑延瓘以为自己是被鼾声吵醒的；他摸索着拍亮床头灯后留意到房间里另一张空荡荡的床，这才想起这周末室友已经回家探亲去了。这时他又听到了微弱而真切的叩门声。  
困如郑延瓘想就这么坐在床上大喊谁啊，但房间隔音不好，他怕吵到隔壁——洪渊俊今天晚饭也没吃就早早地休息了，或许是胃又不舒服。拖鞋不知道甩去了哪里，他干脆就光着脚下了床，踩着微凉的木地板到房门边，小声问谁啊。  
门外的人叫他延瓘哥，声音虚得让他心疼。他想开门，门却被人从外面轻轻扯住。  
洪渊俊说哥，我想请你帮个忙，但你现在不要开门。和细弱的声音相对的是那边沉重的呼吸声，是发烧了吗？  
郑延瓘没有松开门把；但他点了点头，又想起那边看不到，于是改口说好。

然后他听见洪渊俊在那边说，哥，你可以临时标记我吗。

那不是哀求的语气。郑延瓘在队里是当哥哥的，他见识过洪渊俊的撒娇和恳求，但现在并不是那样；如果此刻说不，他知道洪渊俊会说抱歉打扰了你休息，然后自行回到房间。Omega的情热只会持续一到两天，过了这个周末，他们的主辅助再出现在众人视线里时将依然完好如初。洪渊俊索求的并非举手之劳，而郑延瓘无需为拒绝而自责。  
道理上是这样的。

郑延瓘向后退开半步：“进来说吧。”但门那一侧迟迟没有动静。他尝试拉了下门把手，没有再感觉到抵抗的力度，便顺势打开了门。  
在与洪渊俊相识的两个月中，他从不记得有曾见识过对方此刻的模样。  
最好……最好别人也没有见过。

男生整个人倚靠在门框上，本就并不算挺直的后背此刻更是蜷了起来。他在门打开的瞬间似是畏缩了一下，后来郑延瓘才意识到对方一开始请求他先不要开门的原因：他不加掩盖的信息素对于身陷囹圄的omega而言实在是太过冲击。被拉进alpha的怀中时瘦削的男生几乎无法站立；郑延瓘一只手揽着他的腰，另一只手合上了他们身后的门。  
洪渊俊的体温接近烫手；他轻轻抓着郑延瓘的手臂，头颅贴靠在他的一侧肩上。郑延瓘看不见他的脸，又犹豫着不敢有什么动作；但是洪渊俊的喘息就紧贴在他颈侧，愈发急促和灼人，他只好小心翼翼地开口。  
“你……想好了吗？”  
抓在他手臂上的手指收紧了，怀中的男生借着这股力量将自己推离开他的胸膛。郑延瓘不得不用两只手去捞住他的后腰，怕这个摇摇欲坠的人跌落在地。在微弱的室内光线中，他注视着洪渊俊从自己睡衣前襟中拽着吊坠链扯出一枚金属物件，然后将其连着链子一同从头顶绕过取下。

一枚银色的十字架。那是他第一次，也是最后一次见到洪渊俊的抑制器。

现在他了解omega在他打开房门时的感受了。那种压倒性的、洪水般的信息素如同迎头重击，撞得郑延瓘摇晃了一下，眼前发黑。恢复视野时他发现自己正在大口喘气，omega被他用力地揉进怀里，郑延瓘此时甚至担心会揉碎这个骨瘦如柴的男生。洪渊俊趴在他的肩膀上，手臂勾住他的脖子，整个人都在发抖。他后颈的皮肤暴露在郑延瓘的唇舌可触及的区域中，惶恐地等待着被征服。  
而郑延瓘不需要再询问第二遍。  
他安抚地揉了揉omega的后腰。“别怕。”他说，然后咬上洪渊俊的腺体。

他醒来时窗外天光初现。洪渊俊躺在他的身边睡得香甜，金褐色的发丝软软地搭在枕头上。郑延瓘将毯子扯过他光裸的肩时伸手试了试体温，已经恢复正常。  
他真瘦啊，瘦到和自己共同分享一张单人床，竟然并不促狭。

倘若去想，他还能回忆起前一夜在昏暗光线中被其他感官放大的很多细节：洪渊俊在被咬破腺体时的抽泣，在被他打横抱起来时几不可闻的“哥……对不起”；几近嶙峋的腰胯，尖锐的膝盖和不盈一握的脚踝；在被进入时的餍足的叹息，在被抚摸前端时难耐的呻吟，在他加快冲撞时破碎的喘息；郑延瓘甚至还记得自己在抵达高潮之前强忍着在他身体深处释放的冲动退了出来，交代在了自己的手掌中。  
他唯独不记得洪渊俊嘴唇的触感。

郑延瓘在不惊动熟睡的人所允许的区域中摸索了一会儿，最终在枕头下摸出了那条吊坠。洪渊俊的头沉稳地搁在枕头上，所以他没有办法帮忙把抑制器戴上，只好搁在omega缩在胸前的手心里。他的目光落在熟睡中人微微开启的双唇之上；过了一会儿，他移开了视线，在男生的头发上落下一个轻吻，然后侧躺了下来。他将洪渊俊露出枕头外的半张脸笼罩在自己后背投下的背光阴影中，手臂隔着毯子搭在对方腰上，允许自己在天光大亮前再窃得半小时的温存。

周末的某天他去购入了抑制贴，并确保自己后颈上那块皮肤从此始终被完整覆盖——直到一年后初到纽约队基地的那一天。

 

他在泳池边上撞见出来吸电子烟的方星现。  
郑延瓘没带出来自己的烟杆，但他并不在意。他和队里其他一两个偶尔会碰电子烟的人加起来都没他们的副辅助烟瘾大。  
“终于被东奎哥从室内赶出来了？”  
他在男孩边上的吧台椅上坐下。暮色西沉，方星现被袅袅烟雾包围，烟杆上的电池指示灯在一片昏暗中间或闪起，好不神秘。  
“打完游戏屋里有点闷。”  
他们有的没的聊了一会儿今天的午餐和方星现的新鞋，最后终于在费城队的查莉雅水平上达成了观点一致。郑延瓘的笑声还没有停止，方星现已经自顾自跳跃到了另一个话题。  
“哥，”他说，“下周又要打华盛顿呢。”  
“又……吗？”  
方星现深深抽了一口，向他投来一瞥：“我们第一阶段打过一次华盛顿。”  
“啊，对，对。”郑延瓘把手指插进自己刘海里向后乱梳，它们真的有点长了，长到扎眼。“现在的赛区制度搞的我都算不清该打几场。”  
“哥上阶段并没有在意过和华盛顿的赛程吧。”

郑延瓘没有回答问题。他离开了吧台椅，向方星现伸出手：“烟给我。”  
“哟喔，”弟弟拿着烟杆的手躲了一下，看郑延瓘不像是要摔了他的电子烟的意思，才迟疑地递了过去。“和哥的烟油不一样的。”  
郑延瓘接过来，吸了一口，把烟杆递回去，然后才缓缓将烟雾推出唇外。  
一时间无人说话。最亮的几颗星星已经在渐变色的天空上初露头角。  
“Gido说华盛顿没有alpha。”  
“欸……俊和哥原来不是吗？”  
“俊和只是beta。”  
“只是呢。”

郑延瓘看向他：“你的抑制器呢？”  
方星现抬起拿着烟杆的那只手臂，那条所有人都见过的克罗心手链卡在他浑圆的手腕上，滑都滑不下去。  
“戒指吗？早就换成手链了。”  
郑延瓘摩挲着自己手指上的那枚金属，突如其来地觉得烦躁不已。“说到底我们现在还每天戴着这个做什么。纽约队啊，从队员到后勤都没有会被alpha影响到的人了啊。”  
他尝试滑动那枚戒指，竟然没用上什么力气就轻巧地从手指上取了下来。戒围选得太合适了，操。  
郑延瓘在金属撞击到泳池底部的瓷砖时大声骂道。碰撞没有留下回音；他的叫骂声也没有。  
完全黑掉的庭院一片寂静；如果此时情绪激动的郑延瓘能分出一点注意力给四周，他会留意到大宅另一头亮起的三盏大灯和被推开的两扇窗户，以及从他身后不声不响溜走的方星现。但他完全没有留意，直到视野里突然出现光源。  
方星现蹲在泳池边上，拿着小手电，光柱打在干涸的泳池底部。“东奎哥说明天会下雨，哥最好快点。”  
郑延瓘瞪着他：“我不想再戴它了。”  
光柱在泳池瓷砖上晃来晃去的，男孩没拿手机，看起来很无聊。  
“和华盛顿的比赛不戴也可以吗？”

他们回到大宅时已经开饭了。戒指被郑延瓘攥在手心里，还有点凉。  
他决定在周末的比赛前去买一条银色的挂坠链。

 

“你知道洪渊俊是喜欢星现的吧？”  
洪渊俊打包行李离开纽约队基地后的那个傍晚，金东奎这么对他说。  
为什么要告诉我这个？郑延瓘是想这么回嘴的。但如果用问题回答问题，他关于洪渊俊的问题就问不完了。  
况且这并不是什么难以察觉的事情。如果你注视过方星现足够久，你就会明白为什么人们总是轻易被他吸引：他过于年轻，过于炽热，连狂妄都是明亮的。理所应当。  
“那方星现呢？”  
“Nakji没有回应过。”

 

其实接到转会通知的这个下午他们所有人正好都在大宅里。  
洪渊俊确实很惊讶，但他没多说什么就去收拾行李了。金海成提出帮忙，被婉言谢绝。  
“没多少东西，”他们的前主辅助笑容真诚，像只是要出门去趟超市一样，“我一个小时后就下楼来。华盛顿那边几点来接？”

郑延瓘没敲门，因为如果敲了洪渊俊是不会让人进的。但是门没锁，他直接推门而入。  
洪渊俊的行李箱摊开在墙边地板上；人背对着房门的方向，盘腿坐在行李箱前。郑延瓘靠近时注意到行李箱里每一件衣服他都见洪渊俊穿过，甚至还有两件纽约队服。  
洪渊俊一定听到他走进房间的动静了，但是他没有做出回应。郑延瓘在他身后矮下身，双膝着地，将青年消瘦的身躯抱了个满怀。

他知道洪渊俊在哭。  
明明不是个爱哭的人，却被他见过了各种哭泣的样子：输掉淘汰赛时的不甘，被情欲裹挟时的难耐，异国重逢时的喜悦，还有此时——  
不仅仅是因为离别。

谁也没有说话。郑延瓘没有将怀抱收得更紧一些，洪渊俊的心已经不堪一击了，他不想真的碰碎它。他将头搁在一侧单薄的肩膀上，将嘴唇轻轻压在织物的表面。

他只是不明白为什么这不是爱情。


End file.
